Best Friends
by angelic-sisters93
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the friendship between Cal and Gillian. Occasional Ria/Eli. Minor spoilers for the first season, mainly Sacrifice. We don't own any characters or plots from Lie To Me, they belong to Fox
1. Umbrella

I don't think that we're really sure where this came from but here it is anyway. It's basically a chapter written around one of the 'best friend' quotes that LaJaC loves so much.

Princess: We should probably be studying for our exams.

LaJaC: But where's the fun in that?

Princess: This one is on your head LaJaC. You came up with the idea

* * *

A friend shares their umbrella with you. A best friend takes yours and yells 'RUN BEEP, RUN!'

* * *

"Hey Foster, what's up?" Gillian repressed the urge to roll her eyes and turned around.

"Morning Cal," she greeted calmly. Cal caught up to her.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"You mean apart from the fact that Alec and I are separating?" she asked sarcastically. "Yeah I'm fine." Cal shrugged and rested his hand lightly on her arm.

"I'm around if you need to talk," he reminded her before catching sight of Loker. "Oi Loker," he yelled jogging to catch up with him. Gillian smiled slightly and shook her head. Only Cal could make her smile without trying.

Gillian pulled up to the Lightman Group the next morning and looked out at the parking lot in annoyance. Raining. She grabbed her umbrella from the seat next to her and shook it out before getting out of the car. Loker had obviously offered to share his with Torres as they were walking towards the door together. She got halfway to the front door when she felt someone snatch the umbrella out of her hand.

"Cal!" she yelled. "No fair!" He turned around and smirked at her as he reached the door.

"You might wanna start running," he yelled back at her. "You're getting wet." With a start she realised that he was right. She had stopped automatically when he had grabbed the umbrella out of her hand. She sprinted to the door, almost falling over a few times. She stopped once she was undercover to try and wring her hair and clothes out.

"You are so dead Cal Lightman," she warned. Cal laughed as they walked inside.

"I'm serious," she said. "You made me get…" Gillian slipped on the smooth floor and reached for the nearest thing, which happened to be Cal. She sent them both flying to the ground, thanking her lucky stars that she had chosen to wear slacks that day.

"Gillian, would you move?" Cal whined. She looked down and realised that she had landed directly on top of him. She shifted and they looked at each other before cracking up laughing. Some days were better than others, Gillian thought, although most of the good days were due to Cal.


	2. Straws

So anyway here's the next chapter. Princess found this one randomly and decided it was perfect for Cal.

Princess: You have to admit that it is though. Can't you just see Cal in a childish phase sitting in a diner poking Gillian with a straw just to get a reaction?

LaJaC: *cough* Who said anything about a phase?

* * *

A stranger stabs you in the front, a friend stabs you in the back, a boyfriend stabs you in the heart, but only best friends poke you with straws.

* * *

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Gillian asked looking over the menu at her partner. Cal grinned at her.

"Doing what?" he asked. Gillian rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her menu.

"Cal," she warned not looking up this time.

"What?" he whined. "I'm not doing anything."

"Sure Cal," she agreed. "Just like you haven't been doing anything for the past 10 minutes."

"I haven't," he assured her. "Honestly."

"Do you know the age old theory that says if a guy picks on a girl then he likes her?" Gillian asked glancing up.

"Of course," he said.

"Well it's true you know," she told him as she put the menu down and looked at him. Cal scoffed.

"Does this shrink stuff even work on anyone Foster?" he asked.

"It worked on Torres last week," she said. "I told her that after she came to complain about Loker amusing himself by putting paperclips in her braid."

"And?" Cal asked.

"And they went out for dinner that night," she said. "By the look on Loker's face the next morning it went well." She smiled at the look on Cal's face.

"Torres and Loker?" he got out eventually. "Seriously?"

"Yes Cal, seriously," she laughed. "And you think you see everything." He shook his head.

"I don't believe it," he muttered.

"You don't believe it?" she asked. "Come on you told me when she joined that you thought Loker was more smitten than usual."

"I didn't expect it to go anywhere," he defended himself. Gillian laughed again as the waitress came over. She turned to order and snatched the straw out of Cal's hand as she did so.

"Don't poke me with straws Cal," she told him in her best mother voice and repressed a smile at his pout. He could be such a child.


	3. Jail

LaJaC: How on earth did this happen?

Princess: I don't know you came up with the idea so you tell me.

LaJaC: So not the point! Why did you listen to me?

Princess: *shrugs* It seemed like a good idea at the time.

LaJaC: Of course it did. It always does until it actually gets written down.

* * *

A friend will bail you out of jail. A best friend will sit next to you and say 'Damn, that was fun.'

* * *

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Cal asked, glancing over at Gillian. She snorted.

"Sure," she agreed. "Good or bad memories though I'm not sure."

"Oh come on," he said. "Getting arrested for drunk and disorderly then getting the charges dropped the next morning was fun." His partner took a look around the holding cell.

"Ok, so it was fun," she admitted. "But that's not the point."

"I can't even remember what we did," he confessed.

"We?" Gillian asked. "You were the one who couldn't tell the cop your name. I was fine."

"Yeah right," he said. "So why did you get shut in then?"

"I was," she insisted. "And just so your very bad memory gets filled in, I was arrested with you because you were flirting with the poor woman and I was trying to stop you and her partner from getting into a fist fight."

"Oh yeah," Cal muttered before both of them started to laugh. They calmed down presently and sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"You know what?" Gillian asked.

"What?" Cal said.

"I just got the mental image of Torres and Loker finding out about our history," she told him.

"You think that they'd ever let us live it down?" he asked.

"Torres maybe but Loker wouldn't," Gillian said. Cal started to laugh.

"I just got that same mental picture," he got out. "We'd be the laughing stocks of the office." Gillian joined in the laughter.

"You two just about finished?" Reynolds asked from outside the cell. Cal pushed himself up from the floor and held a hand out to Gillian.

"Took you long enough," he said.

"Yeah well lucky for you the FBI was happy to admit that you belonged to us," Reynolds said as the door was opened. "Move." He took off with Gillian and Cal following him.

"He reminds me of that guy you tried to pick up that night," Cal murmured in Gillian's ear. She hit him across the stomach.

"For the last time '!" she hissed at him. "Thanks to you I might add."

"He was in the holding cell," Cal reminded her. "And…"

"He was less drunk than you were," Gillian said. "Hush." They both jogged to catch up to Reynolds as he exited the police station.


End file.
